


let's do it (conquer the world)

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!, Iwaoi - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, IM SORRY IF I FAIL U, Iwaizumi centric, Japan national team aka Iwaizumi harem, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Beta, Sappy Iwaizumi Hajime, Text Messages, athletic trainer!iwaizumi, everyone has a crush on iwaizumi, iwaizumi is a proud boyfriend, professional vb player!oikawa, so a lot of national team stuff, they haven't seen each other for 8 years, they were in a long distance relationship, this is 402's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "But aren't you, you know, boyfriends?""Yeah, we are.""And you are going to defeat him?""Yeah, I am.""Shouldn't you be supporting him instead of trying to defeat him?""I made a promise a few years back.""What promise?""That I will defeat him with my all someday. There was never a time I backed out from my promises when it comes to Oikawa."
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 21
Kudos: 261





	let's do it (conquer the world)

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! Here I am with an iwaoi fic : ) I offer you a one day setting made up of 11K+++ words lol i got carried away i'm sorry. This is literally word vomit!!!!! Blame 402 for this, really. The thought of athletic trainer iwaizumi and professional vb player oikawa hasn't left my mind since reading the chapter.
> 
> Oikawa will appear at the latter part! The first parts are more on Iwaizumi's "thoughts", iwaoi text messages and the iwaizumi harem hehe i hope u'll be patient until Oikawa appears uwu
> 
> This is the first time i'm actually publishing a fic soooo be gentle mayhaps ;___; thank u
> 
> p.s the setting here is just one day, but i feel like i wrote so many.....

_Five hours._

"Iwaizumi-san, come on! Let's have our lunch already!" Hinata shouts, barging inside the waiting room where they're staying. Iwaizumi almost fell off of the seat and almost threw the volleyball ball he's holding towards Hinata's way, straight into his face. If that happened, Hinata would end up benched for the day. He's sure of that. 

"Can you not barge inside a room like that, Hinata! At this rate, you're going to break all those doors." Iwaizumi scolds Hinata, looking directly at the latter, face serious. 

Hinata gulps. He knows that kind of look, God, _everyone_ in the team knows that look. It's the kind of look Iwaizumi gives them every single time he gets tired of the national team's antics a.k.a flirting with him, so Iwaizumi ends up helping them with their workout routine until all their legs are close to falling apart.

As much as Iwaizumi is patient with them, he's merciless sometimes. Who wouldn't anyway when you are surrounded with a bunch of, well, idiots. 

Sometimes, Iwaizumi can't help but applaud himself for being the national team's athletic trainer. Maybe his patience is something else. Really.

Or maybe he was already trained for this a few years back because of Oikawa Tooru. 

"So, can we have our lunch now, _my_ Iwaizumi-san?" Atsumu appears from behind Hinata with that annoying smile of his. If only Oikawa could see that, he would be so annoyed that someone is trying to flirt with _his_ Iwa-chan. 

Iwaizumi heaves a sigh, massaging his temples. Here they come again, he thinks. Sakusa walks past Atsumu, accidentally (or not) bumping his shoulder to Atsumu. The blonde was about to throw something at Sakusa, but was stopped when the other took a seat beside Iwaizumi. He cannot, for the love of his life, risk throwing an empty soda can at Sakusa knowing that Iwaizumi "Mr. Perfect, our athletic trainer please date me I love you" Hajime is there. 

"Iwaizumi-san, come have lunch with me instead" It's Sakusa who offers him to join for lunch this time. He hears both Hinata and Atsumu shouting, _"Omi-kun, that's no fair! You are beside him!" "You both are unfair. I asked him first! This is a first come, first serve! Try again next time."_

The three continue to quarrel until Ushijima comes inside, so from three it became four people quarreling. Although Ushijima is more composed and calm than the other three.

Bokuto arrives. From four, it's now five, and it's becoming too noisy _—_ noisy enough for Iwaizumi's liking, but he just lets them. He's _too_ used to this kind of scenario already if you would ask him. Heck, there was even a time that Atsumu and Sakusa tackled each other to the ground just because both of them offered Iwaizumi a water bottle at the same time.

They only stopped when Iwaizumi accepted Hoshiumi's instead. 

And just like what Iwaizumi expected, the entire national team is now inside the waiting room, arguing about who should take Iwaizumi out for lunch. Yaku, much to Iwaizumi's disbelief and disappointment, is also a part of the argument they are having which is unusual, and tells them to just play something for it to be fair and square. Whoever wins gets the chance to have a lunch with Iwaizumi, and whoever loses will, in Yaku's words, "wail all the fuck you want!", but quickly followed with "just make sure it will not affect your play later, you morons or else I am going to destroy you." 

So, they start doing Yaku's idea. Whatever they are playing, Iwaizumi doesn't have any idea because he already has his back turned away from the commotion unfolding right in front of his eyes. Based on what he hears though, he thinks it's only rock, paper and scissors. They are just that stupid sometimes. All Iwaizumi can wish for is for them to stop already. 

Except, it did not. 

Iwaizumi stands up from his seat, quite aggressively which resulted in everyone turning their heads at him, their mouths _finally_ shut. With both of his hands placed on his hip, he looks at all of them one by one. The team smiles at him, and Iwaizumi can sense the fear behind those smiles because....

_Iwaizumi-san is pissed. We are so done for._

_This is the end for us, right?_

_If only Yaku-san did not suggest that we should play, this wouldn't happen!_

_Are you saying something, Miya?!_

_It really is Atsumu's fault! He started this!_

_Gao, how dare you?!_

_Right now, I don't want him to help us with our routine._

_Me too. No offense though, Iwaizumi. I adore you still._

_As much as I love spending time with Iwaizumi-san during the workout routine because you know, biceps and-_

_MIYA, SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONCE._

Iwaizumi breathes heavily.

"ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP," He shouts, making everyone freeze. "If you do not, I swear all your legs are going to completely fall apart." 

It was enough for them to shut up.

"Have you chosen someone you want to have lunch with?" Komori asks. Suddenly, all eyes are on Iwaizumi again, waiting for his answer.

"No."

Iwaizumi swears he saw everyone's shoulders fall one after the other.

"You guys go have lunch together. I am fine here." He adds, going back to his earlier sitting position.

"But you will be alone, Iwaizumi-san?" Hyakuzawa's statement sounds more like a question instead, like he's making sure if Iwaizumi really is fine with being left alone.

"Yeah, yeah. I am fine. Do not mind me" 

"How about your lunch?" Kageyama asks. He shoots him a look. Right, his lunch. He hasn't eaten anything yet. 

"Just get me anything. Bring it to me here when you are done." He instructs Kageyama, to be specific. 

But this national team has different plans inside their heads. All it took was for them to look around, stare at each other before rushing to go outside while pushing one another because for them, bringing Iwaizumi his lunch is a whole competition. As important as the Olympics, if you'd ask them. Iwaizumi shakes his head as he watches the door close by itself.

Really, at this point, it will not be a surprise to him if he actually gets fired. 

1\. The national team, as stupid as it may sound, leads themselves to something bad so Iwaizumi could look after them. 

2\. They constantly come at each other's throats just to win Iwaizumi over. 

That is their way of flirting, especially number one and it sucks. Iwaizumi always tells them that. 

As if all their so-called flirting will result in something good. He already has Oikawa after all.

There was at least five minutes of peace for Iwaizumi until he realized that, _fuck all of them will literally get me something to eat._

\----

_Four hours._

_To: My Shittykawa_

i'm so full

what the fuck

Because again, Iwaizumi was right. Kageyama came running to the waiting room, opening the door loudly which surprised him, holding a meal on his other hand. Then, Hinata barged in again, who was also bringing him his lunch. Iwaizumi thought that it was only two, he strongly believed that the others didn't bring something for him anymore. He could take two. 

Until Atsumu arrived then followed by Sakusa shortly after. Before he knew it, there were several plates placed on the table in front of him as everyone gathered to play another game. 

Iwaizumi hoped that they were just snacks, but the problem was, they were not. Everyone really brought him a whole meal.

 _"Whoever wins will have the lunch they brought be eaten first."_

He did not listen, and took Kageyama's and Hinata's first because he said, "They are the ones who arrived first. I think that's fair". He did not have to tell them that it is mostly because they are his favorites. They would look more betrayed and dejected than they already were. 

Iwaizumi promised them he would finish everything to compromise.

_From: My Shittykawa_

why what happened?!?!

r u okay?!?!

_To: My Shittykawa_

no i'm not

like what I said, i'm full

this your fault!

_From: My Shittykawa_

WHY IS IT MY FAULT NOW

HOW DID IT BECOME MY FAULT (´･_･`)

_To: My Shittykawa_

because you didn't want me to go out???

to get my own food because you don't want me to see you yet?????

_From: My Shittykawa_

i already told you, Iwa-chan, didn’t i? :p

It’s a surprise!

besides, u only have like, 4 hours left

u miss me too much, don’t u? (♡ >ω< ♡)

_To: My Shittykawa_

i hate how you enjoy this too much, Tooru

i miss you. I always tell you that

_From: My Shittykawa_

awww. Iwa-chan is getting sappy <333

i miss you too, u know

BUT u have to wait :p

_To: My Shittykawa_

i rlly hate you for doing this

i just want to see you now

it's been what, almost 8 years since I last saw you

_From: My Shittykawa_

_hehehehehehehe_

_i really like it when ure like this_

_pls continue_

_♥（ﾉ´∀`）_

_To: My Shittykawa_

i'll stop

_From: My Shittykawa_

so mean, Iwa-chan!!! TnT

also, it's fine if u don't go out there tho

u have ur national team to get food for u instead 

_To: My Shittykawa_

that's the point!

everyone brought me a whole meal

that's why i'm so full

_From: My Shittykawa_

too bad for them because u alr have me :p

iwa-chan loves me and me only!!

_To: My Shittykawa_

yeah, yeah. I do

so can I see you now

i want to kiss you rn

good luck kiss. you need that, right?

_From: My Shittykawa_

mhmm that's tempting

but not tempting enough sorry

u can do that later after the game as a congratulatory kiss

since we're going to win!!!!!!! (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و

_To: My Shittykawa_

in your dreams, shittykawa

japan's going to win

but dw i'll kiss you either way

_From: My Shittykawa_

I'LL BE WAITING FOR THAT THEN ＼(;ﾟ∇ﾟ)/

Iwaizumi doesn't reply anymore, and puts his cellphone back inside his pocket. There's a smile on his face right now, a smile that only Oikawa can put on him. He's 100% sure of that, and he's also sure that everyone's looking at him and whispering stuff about him like he's not there.

Because _holy shit._ The national team has seen him smile like that already. For a few times. But it doesn't change the fact that it still gets all of them on their knees. 

Iwaizumi couldn't care less with the looks being thrown at him by the national team, the not-so-quiet conversation they are having because four hours from now, he is finally, _finally_ going to see Oikawa. 

It's true that Iwaizumi wants nothing else but to shower Oikawa's face with kisses which he missed doing. He wants to be beside Oikawa to help him calm down because Oikawa, no matter how confident he may look on the outside, tends to overthink stuff before a match. 

_"What if I don't do well out there, Iwa-chan?"_

_"Do you think we will win, Iwa-chan?"_

_"I think I haven't practiced my serves well"_

_"I want to win. I really want to win. I want to bring all of us in nationals"_

_"I just feel like every_ t _hing I am doing is not enough, Iwa-chan"_

_"Iwa-chan, do you think I am a good captain? Am I doing my responsibility right?"_

_"I am afraid. Really"_

Iwaizumi used to hear those words a lot from Oikawa way back in middle school and high school. He hated it. No, he _loathed_ it. Not because it annoys him, but more like, it pains him to see Oikawa being devoured by his own fear, his insecurity.

But, it only takes Oikawa five words to be back on track, to have his mind focused again on volleyball. 

_"I believe in you, captain."_

And Iwaizumi believed, and still believes in Oikawa Tooru until now. His setter. His captain. 

The only thing stopping Iwaizumi from entering the waiting rooms just to look for Oikawa is the fact that he knows Oikawa has grown so much the past years. 

From the Oikawa Tooru who forgot that there are other people in a team to help him win to the Oikawa Tooru who now carries the "The team with the better six is stronger." wherever he goes.

From the Oikawa Tooru who used to doubt himself because he felt like he was always hundred steps behind to the Oikawa Tooru who keeps on moving forward, believing in himself that he will surpass the people he admires and used to envy.

From the Oikawa Tooru who questioned himself if he is still meant to play volleyball to the Oikawa Tooru who will stand in the Olympics stage a few hours from now. 

From the Oikawa Tooru who never made it to nationals when he was in high school to the Oikawa Tooru who managed to climb up to the very top.

Oikawa has grown so much, and Iwaizumi is overjoyed to have witnessed his growth and to be a part of it. 

Four hours. He is going to see Oikawa.

Four hours. He is going to see Oikawa ruling the court again. Just like what Oikawa is always meant to do. 

Four hours. It wouldn't hurt. He waited for almost eight years to see Oikawa again. Four hours is nothing. 

Iwaizumi smiles.

(Atsumu fell off of the chair,

Hoshiumi shrieked,

Hinata failed to catch the ball, it landed on his face, 

Bokuto spat out his drink at Sakusa.)

\---

_Three hours._

Iwaizumi keeps an eye on everyone. It's exhausting, it's like he's looking after preschoolers, but he manages to do it anyway. He knows at least two of these fuckers surrounding him will pull some of their stunts, and get themselves into a minor accident three hours before a match. And oh God, Iwaizumi can't risk that or else he will get fired for real. 

"Atsumu, get the fuck down from there!" He shouts at Atsumu who is standing on a chair as he makes fun of Yaku. _"Yaku-san, you can't reach me now to pull my hair, am I right?"_ Yaku kicks him in the shin. Atsumu almost lost balance. Iwaizumi almost had a heart attack.

"Sakusa, stop throwing balls at Bokuto!" Sakusa says it's a payback for what Bokuto did to him earlier. Bokuto seems to enjoy it, so he throws one at Ushijima, too. And then at Aran.

Iwaizumi told himself that Ushijima will definitely not succumb to whatever the others are doing, but was proven wrong in an instant as Ushijima picked up two balls, throwing them at Hyakuzawa and Gao at the same time. 

"Ushijima-san, that hurts! That was too strong!" Gao complains, rubbing the arm where the ball hit him. Ushijima only shrugs, sitting beside Iwaizumi. 

Before Iwaizumi could stop them, volleyball balls started flying. All their shouts and laughs combined make Iwaizumi's head hurt, like he's about to pop a vein or two. They don't have any ounce of worry that they might break something, and pay for it unlike Iwaizumi who wants to get out of this hellhole and be with Oikawa instead. 

But, Oikawa, that bitch, still doesn't want Iwaizumi to see him. 

Kageyama runs after Hinata with a ball in his hand, and the latter hides behind Iwaizumi as he sticks his tongue out at the former. Almost immediately, Kageyama drops the ball and plops down on the carpeted floor. The orange haired leaves slowly behind Iwaizumi and takes a seat beside him, too.

From an outsider's point of view, if they see what's happening right now in this waiting room, they would ask, " _This_ is the Japan national team everyone is afraid of?", and Iwaizumi wouldn't blame them at all. If he was in their position, he would ask the same thing, too. 

However, yes, _this_ is the Japan national team that some call troublesome. They might act and look like this in private, but once they are out there, there will always be a change in atmosphere. 

They are not called the monster generation for nothing.

The ruckus continued until Iwaizumi decided that he _has_ to stop this. He doesn't know where the team's coaches are at the moment, too. At this point, he'd best come collect money from the team because they are so close to breaking things and then file a resignation right after. 

Iwaizumi picks up a ball nearest to him, and chucks it on the wall just behind Hoshiumi and Komori (he didn't mean to, it was supposed to be on the wall behind Atsumu and Sakusa) as intense as he could. All of their bodies freeze in shock, the only thing moving is their eyes as they exchange glances. The sound of the ball hitting the wall resonates inside the now silent room. It was that powerful. 

Well, Iwaizumi was not a wing spiker, _Oikawa's_ wing spiker, in high school for no reason. 

"Sit down." Iwaizumi commands. They did, quietly. 

The vibration of Iwaizumi's phone placed on the table was enough to make everyone flinch. Bokuto reaches for it since he was nearer than him and hands it to Iwaizumi. He mutters a silent thank you. 

The message was from Oikawa. 

_From: My Shittykawa_

wtf, iwa-chan

did u just hit a wall using a ball!!!!!

_To: My Shittykawa_

how did you know

where are you

are you outside

_From: My Shittykawa_

no!! don't go outside!!

i'm alr back in our waiting room anyway

i just happened to pass by ur waiting room

_To: My Shittykawa_

i can't believe you're hanging around while i'm suffering here

come pick me up:(

want to see you so much

_From: My Shittykawa_

i love you but it's still a no!!

so why did u throw a ball that HARD

_To: My Shittykawa_

the national team is testing my patience again

they were throwing balls at each other so i joined the fun

and threw one on the wall to make them shut up

_From: My Shittykawa_

that was NOT fun at all!! that was scary!!

i pity them. they had to taste ur wrath like that

_To: My Shittykawa_

nah, they deserve it

and they're all quiet now it worked

_From: My Shittykawa_

national team really is getting on my iwa-chan's nerves huh lol

_To: My Shittykawa_

somehow i'm just glad you're not a part of this team

bc i know for sure i'm going to lose my fucking mind completely if you're here

_From: My Shittykawa_

>:(((((

why r u so mean to me

_To: My Shittykawa_

you know sometimes when i get tired of them

i just look at your picture then think

ah if i've survived being with him then i can do it with them too

bc you know, i think you're way worse than all of them combined

thanks for training me i guess

_From: My Shittykawa_

i hate u

i'm going to kick ur ass later by defeating ur national team

I SWEAR

n no kisses for u

_To: My Shittykawa_

the defeating jpn national team is believable

but the no kisses for me i think you can't do that

for all i know you're the one who's going to kiss me first anyway without giving a fuck about the cameras

_From: My Shittykawa_

for someone who says that they test your patience....

u really trust them with ur whole heart huh

_To: My Shittykawa_

ofc

what are you, stupid?

_From: My Shittykawa_

hmp!

but they rlly love u huh and persistent when it comes to flirting with u 

_To: My Shittykawa_

yeah they really are

they love me i guess

sometimes they even call me iwa-chan

_From: My Shittykawa_

WHAT

THEY R CALLING U IWA-CHAN?

N U JUST LET THEM??????

_To: My Shittykawa_

yeah what's so bad abt that

it's just a nickname

_From: My Shittykawa_

THAT'S NOT JUST ANY NICKNAME, IWA-CHAN!!!!

that's MY nickname for u!!!!

i want to be the only one calling u iwa-chan >:(

EVEN MAKKI AND MATTSUN NEVER CALLED U IWA-CHAN

_To: My Shittykawa_

are you 18 again or smth

i told you alr that you can hall me hajime

i call you tooru, don't i?

_From: My Shittykawa_

i know!!!!

but iwa-chan is special TnT

_To: My Shittykawa_

just call me hajime, really

_From: My Shittykawa_

i will do that dw, iwa-chan

tonight u will hear me calling u hajime ;)

_To: My Shittykawa_

TOORU WHAT THE FUCK

FUCK YOU

_From: My Shittykawa_

u will

u just have to wait til tonight ;)

_To: My Shittykawa_

i hate you

i hope your pretty face catches a ball later

_From: My Shittykawa_

U CALLED ME PRETTY!!!! ＼（＾▽＾）／

and it's fine, u'll be there anyway to take care of me hehe

_To: My Shittykawa_

yeah i will

but you won't be pretty anymore

_From: My Shittykawa_

iwa-chan, we're going to have a team meeting now!

i'll see u later ok

i love you, iwa-chan~ 

_To: My Shittykawa_

yeah ok ok

i love you too

see you later, baby

"Oikawa-san?" Hinata asks him. He nods as an answer, putting his phone inside his bag. 

And then, there is that specific smile again on Iwaizumi's face, and the national team figures out after so long that, that kind of smile only appears when it involves Oikawa. If Iwaizumi's already smiling like this right now, what more if he finally sees Oikawa later, they all start thinking AND imagining. 

(Everyone sighs. The question, "How can I be Oikawa?" lingers on their minds.)

\----

_Two hours._

"Iwaizumi-san, I have a question." Sakusa speaks, so he turns his attention to him. Iwaizumi only nods, signalling him to continue even if he isn't directly looking at him.

Sakusa, whose attention is still on his phone, continues. "Why did you pursue being an athletic trainer instead of a player?"

Everyone agrees with Sakusa's question, commenting about it and asking follow up questions. Like, "You were a good player in high school so why?", "I feel like you could've become a professional volleyball player, too", "You did not enjoy playing volleyball?"

The last question was so dumb, Iwaizumi could laugh. Of course, he enjoyed playing volleyball, every bit of it. At the age of six, he took interest in the sport along with Oikawa, and both of them just grew to love it and be fond of it. The pain that surges in after hitting a perfect, strong spike was outright satisfaction for him. As a wing spiker, he took pride in the attacks he used to pull that managed to pass through the blocks of the opponents flawlessly. 

Iwaizumi treasured all the wins. Those were the outcome of their hard work, after all. Seeing the smiles that were plastered on his teammate's faces and the joyous laugh that echoed loudly in their school gym were enough for Iwaizumi to take a mental picture of them and keep at the back of his mind for the longest time possible. Especially Oikawa's. If Iwaizumi's going to be honest, he thinks he treasured those wins because he was able to see Oikawa genuinely happy. Among all of them, the one who pushed himself to the limit most of the time was Oikawa. 

But, you cannot win all the time though. Defeat will always come at you just like how success does, it will make you taste something you'd never want to taste ever again. Iwaizumi and Oikawa were always so, _so_ close to the nationals, but never defeated Shiratorizawa for once. They were always one step behind. That's when Oikawa's insecurity and fear started growing. Oikawa felt chained, like he lived in Ushijima's shadow for a long time. 

Aoba Johsai never won against Shiratorizawa. In their last year during the Spring interhigh qualifiers, they were not even given the chance to face Shiratorizawa because they were defeated by Karasuno. In their very last year _—_ the only chance left for them to go to nationals. 

Iwaizumi learned to accept their defeats. He told himself countless times that defeats will give you the hunger to improve, and before you know it, you are already that "better person" you have always dreamed to become. He accepted it, but it doesn't mean he didn't hate it because he did. Witnessing Oikawa at a very low point made him hate defeats. 

The petty, cocky Oikawa Tooru other people know is far from the Oikawa Tooru that Iwaizumi knows. Sure, he is arrogant and petty, and his words are venomous, yet he never tries to filter them, but those attitudes had been just a front in order to hide the true Oikawa Tooru that lies within him. The Oikawa Tooru that Iwaizumi knows is insecure. He is not that confident anymore when the two of them are alone in Oikawa's room. He cries over the simplest things so every time they lost back then, Iwaizumi always made sure to bring two tubs of ice cream for Oikawa.

But, most importantly, the Oikawa Tooru that Iwaizumi knows is the Oikawa who cares deeply about his teammates. He is not that self-centered _—_ not like how other people pictured him to be. Every defeat always came with, _"If only I was able to set properly and open up the path for the spikers.", "I did not pour my all during the game, Iwa-chan.", "My serve was not strong enough. I should practice harder.", "I am not a good captain, Iwa-chan.", "I failed you. I failed the whole team, Iwa-chan.", "I am_ _so sorry."_

 _That_ is the Oikawa Tooru he knows. 

Iwaizumi enjoyed volleyball. He loved every success, every defeat, the satisfaction, the pain. He loved them all the same way. 

He only hated it during the times he had to listen to Oikawa questioning his own capabilities, and the times he had to witness Oikawa push himself to his limit to the extent of collapsing and being injured.

Iwaizumi enjoyed it because Oikawa did

Iwaizumi hated it because Oikawa went through so much shit because of it. 

Going back to Sakusa's question, the only reason why he took the program is because of Oikawa, so he could tend to him properly. Before, he couldn't do anything but watch Oikawa cry out of pain every time he complains about his knee injury

"For Oikawa." Is Iwaizumi's answer. "He used to sprain his ankles a lot and get injured. I wanted to know more about things like that."

The national team looks at him lovingly. God, _they_ are swooning over Iwaizumi. They all collectively agree deep inside that yes, Iwaizumi Hajime really is the best man ever who has walked here on earth and no one comes close to him.

"I mean, not to exaggerate, but...." Atsumu trails, resting his chin on his hand as he looks at Iwaizumi. "Your presence alone has graced this world. We are very blessed to live on the same lifetime as you, Iwa-chan."

 _Iwa-chan._ Iwaizumi tries to stop a laugh from coming out. Oikawa is going to wreak havoc once he hears Atsumu and the rest of the team calling him by that nickname. 

"I mean, yeah true." Ushijima agrees. "You know, that talk we had in Cali before helped me a lot, too.... bro" 

Iwaizumi feels his face flush as he listens to them praising him, telling him that they are glad he became their athletic trainer. He cannot process every word that's coming out of their mouths. When will I ever get used to this, he asks himself. 

Iwaizumi is easy to fluster, so Oikawa always makes fun of him for that.

"But, you did not answer the question earlier," Yaku starts, ending the non-stop praises Iwaizumi's receiving. He makes a mental note to thank him later. "Did you enjoy playing volleyball when you were in high school?"

He nods. "I did. A lot."

No one says a word, and Iwaizumi takes this as a sign to continue talking. 

"I just realized that I enjoy doing this stuff more than playing, that's why I didn't pursue volleyball anymore." He says. It's true, he feels a different kind of satisfaction tending to their needs than hitting those spikes. "Yeah, I'm not standing on the court anymore, but this is still volleyball, isn't it?"

Just like Oikawa, Iwaizumi dreamed of becoming a professional volleyball player when he was young. Height wise, yes maybe he lacks a little bit of it compared to Oikawa, but he makes up for it with his strength and powerful spikes, anyway. He was so sure back then that his profession will be a volleyball player _—_ and not just anything that revolves around it. Besides, the only thing young Iwaizumi cared about and could think of before was volleyball and nothing else.

However, when Iwaizumi entered college and took the program, that's when he realized that there are a lot more things out there you could enjoy, and they are just waiting to be discovered. Each passing day, Iwaizumi grew to love what he is doing just like what happened with volleyball a few years back. Only this time, it's way deeper than before because he has a certain reason why he is doing this in the first place. Oikawa Tooru.

The moment Iwaizumi admitted it to himself that he has found something he loves doing more than he loves playing volleyball, he called Oikawa immediately and apologized. Being a professional volleyball player, standing on a stage as huge as the Olympics was not just his dream. It was _theirs_. Oikawa did not mind, he understood. In fact, he was happy for Iwaizumi. 

_"I am really happy you've found something like that, Iwa-chan."_

_"You are not mad at me, Tooru?"_

_"No, why would I?"_

_"I just thought you would be disappointed. It was our dream, right?"_

_"How can I be disappointed when you are talking about it like it is the best thing that has happened to you? I just can't find myself being disappointed."_

_"Yeah. Consider it the best, but it does not even come close to you, Tooru."_

_"Iwa-chan! What are you on?!"_

_"Nothing.... I'm just really thankful, I guess. I thought you would sulk over this and scold me for giving up our dream. That's all."_

_"Who told you that you gave up? Iwa-chan, you did not."_

_"But..."_

_"Hajime, what you are doing is still volleyball. You did not abandon it completely."_

_"Yeah, maybe you are right."_

_"Just look at it like this. Your love for the sport itself contributed a lot for you to grow fond of the new thing you're doing. Do you call that giving up? Honestly, I think not. I call that bravery, Iwa-chan. You are out there discovering new things to do with your passion and love for volleyball alone."_

_"Right. You are right, Tooru. Thank you so much."_

_"Just in case you want to hear it another time. I am very happy for you, Hajime."_

_"Tooru..."_

_"At least you have found something you love to do, right? If you pursue volleyball, I think you will not enjoy it that much anymore because you don't love it as much as you love being a trainer. You saved yourself from a lifetime of regret, Iwa-chan, that's why I am happy."_

_"I love you, Tooru. So much. Thank you for understanding."_

_"I love you so much more, Iwa-chan! And besides, if I am a professional volleyball player, I do need a trainer, right?"_

_"How bold of you to assume I will go to Argentina to become the trainer of your future team. I am going back to Japan, shittykawa."_

_"Mean, Iwa-chan! But fine, come back to Japan. I remembered you promised me before that you will defeat me!"_

_"Yeah, I really will!"_

_"Well, I can't wait for that day then."_

_"I think you should go to sleep now, Tooru. Isn't it 3 am there right now?"_

_"Yeah, it is. I will sleep now, Iwa-chan. Good night. I love you, Iwa-chan!"_

_"Good night, Tooru. I love you more."_

That night, he cried. Iwaizumi isn't the type of person who cries easily, but as soon Oikawa ended the call, he did. _I am so lucky to have you, Tooru_ , Iwaizumi mumbled to himself. 

Never mind that Oikawa annoys Iwaizumi every single day since they were kids, it has always been Oikawa who says all the things that Iwaizumi _needs_ and _wants_ to hear when no one else does. 

Before falling asleep, Iwaizumi ensured to send a message to Oikawa. 

_"Athlete trainer for Argentina or not, I'd still take care of you, Tooru. You are the reason why I am here."_

There were times Iwaizumi wanted to go back to playing volleyball, but Oikawa had always knocked some sense out of him. _"Iwa-chan, no, you only want to come back just because you feel guilty about the whole thing, but not at your own will."_ Iwaizumi hates how Oikawa knows him well to figure it out. 

Just a year ago, Iwaizumi came to the realization that it was a good decision to quit volleyball. He dislikes the thought of Oikawa standing from across the net. To be on the same court with Oikawa was what the young Iwaizumi wanted. The only tosses young Iwaizumi would love to spike are Oikawa's _—_ he didn't see himself receiving someone else's when he was young.

Iwaizumi dreamed of that one night, when the eight-year old him told the eight-year old Oikawa that he only wants to be on the same team as him. 

Then another time when they were in middle school when Iwaizumi told Oikawa, _"Whenever you feel like you are cornered, and you think that there is no other way out, always look for me and toss the ball to me, Oikawa. I will hit it no matter what."_

When Iwaizumi woke up, he decided that yes, quitting was much better than to continue playing without Oikawa on the same side of the net. He is happier with this. 

"So, all I am saying is..." Iwaizumi trails, looking at everyone. "It doesn't matter if you end up doing something else from what you thought and imagined you would do, you know? I wanted to become a professional volleyball player, but here I am now as your athlete trainer."

Everyone agrees.

"If something new comes into your life, and it gives you a more positive, different feeling than the usual thing you do then choose that something new. That new path you are going to walk on will make you happier." Iwaizumi tells them. "That's just based on my experience, but yeah that was my case."

Everyone agrees, and their crush for Iwaizumi expands. 

(Iwaizumi thinks if he continues to ponder about this longer and deeper, he will soon come to the realization that maybe, he only enjoyed volleyball a lot because Oikawa was standing on the same court as him. Oikawa, his setter. His captain.)

\----

_One hour._

Iwaizumi raises a brow at the team as they shoot him weird looks. He just told them the reason why he decided to become an athlete trainer in Japan instead of Argentina, where Oikawa is playing now, apparently. 

"But aren't you, you know, boyfriends?" Hoshiumi asks him for the fifth time, making sure if he heard Iwaizumi right. He is close to assuming that he has hearing problems now.

"Yeah, we are." Is his simple answer. It made everyone more confused, the proof is written on their faces. Iwaizumi wants to break out into laughter, but he also wants to play with them for a while. Consider it a payback for all the stress they have caused Iwaizumi. 

"And you are going to defeat him?" It's Gao this time because Hoshiumi already gave up and believed his assumption was right that he, indeed, has hearing problems. The others try to calm the panicking Hoshiumi down.

"Yeah, I am." His short answers confuse the team more than they are willing to admit. They only nod at him, willing to brush off the topic about him defeating Oikawa, his own boyfriend. 

Who in the right mind would want to do that to your boyfriend, anyway? Well, that's Iwaizumi Hajime AND Oikawa Tooru for you. 

"Shouldn't you be supporting him instead of trying to defeat him?" Still curious about it, Hyakuzawa pushes the topic. Iwaizumi bobs his head slowly.

_"What made him want to beat Oikawa?" ,_

_"Holy shit. Did they just break up?! But they were just messaging each other earlier!" ,_

_"Is this how their relationship works?",_

_"I just feel like they put their life savings on the line for this. A bet. Don't you think so?",_

Are their questions out of many and then followed by, 

_"You heard him, right?! We are going to beat Oikawa's ass!",_

_"Don't worry, Iwaizumi-san, we will get Oikawa-san's life savings for you!",_

_"We will win this shit for you.",_

_"But please, at least let us take you on a date or something after this."_

Yes, Oikawa is Iwaizumi's boyfriend. Yes, he supports him but yes, he will also kick his ass on national television. Maybe not in the way that both high school Iwaizumi and high school Oikawa anticipated, but he will do it. He _is_ a part of the national team, after all. 

"I made a promise a few years back." Iwaizumi declares. Everyone's attention is on him again, waiting for him to carry on.

"What promise?" Aran asks.

"That I will defeat him with my all someday. There was never a time that I backed out from my promises when it comes to Oikawa."

The topic ends there, and the team goes back to whatever they were doing before someone opened up about it. No more explanation needed. It was a straightforward answer, actually, and it was clear that Iwaizumi's doing all of this for Oikawa. It's always been for Oikawa. Everything Iwaizumi does connects to Oikawa.

Iwaizumi smiles, remembering the very night he promised Oikawa that in which the other responded that he will do it, too. They sealed that promise on the night that they lost against Karasuno in the Spring interhigh qualifiers. As much as high school Iwaizumi and high school Oikawa loved each other, they were also competitive _—_ always arguing about who is better than the two of them.

Oikawa says it's him since he has a lot more girls admiring him and following him around whether it's inside or outside Aoba Johsai.

Iwaizumi will always retort, telling Oikawa that even if he has a lot more girls swooning over him, he's way stronger than Oikawa. 

Makki and Mattsun only let the two of them bicker and sigh after a few minutes as they watch the two make out.

But, Iwaizumi already knew from the beginning of time that Oikawa is better. In his eyes, no one can ever, ever come close to Oikawa. Not even Iwaizumi Hajime himself. He didn't need to tell him that though. 

It's funny, Iwaizumi thinks. How he went from that kid who told Oikawa he only wants to be on the same team as him to the teenager Iwaizumi who promised Oikawa he will defeat him with his all to the Iwaizumi now who acknowledges the fact that quitting volleyball was a good decision because Oikawa isn't with him.

Iwaizumi can't think of a time where he failed to keep his promises to Oikawa. And maybe, just maybe, if Iwaizumi is lucky enough then two out of his many promises to Oikawa could transpire today.

"You love Oikawa that much, huh." It was meant to be a question, but Yaku made it sound like it was a confirmation.

"So much. You don't have any idea." He responds.

Atsumu, in the corner with his head low, screams. "I want to be Oikawa-kun just for one day!"

That promise he made meant so much to Oikawa even if he didn't say it out loud, Iwaizumi was certain of it. That same night, Iwaizumi told Oikawa to keep on moving forward, to keep on chasing volleyball without hesitation. He knows that's what will make Oikawa happy and contented. However, half of the fiber in Iwaizumi's being didn't expect that Oikawa would move _this_ far. It made Iwaizumi prouder of Oikawa nonetheless.

 _"You are the partner I can be proud of."_ Was what Iwaizumi told Oikawa as they walked back home that night. There were no 'i love you's, no flashy words _—_ just that and, _"You are a really incredible setter."_ but those words conveyed a lot of Iwaizumi's emotions towards Oikawa. Love, admiration, respect, gratefulness, regret. Everything that Iwaizumi could possibly think of was hidden beneath those words. 

(What Iwaizumi didn't know of was that Oikawa only _needed_ to hear something from him back then. His words that night spurred something inside Oikawa, leading him to wherever he is now. Oikawa is driven to win, but he is more driven to make Iwaizumi prouder of him.)

\----

_Twenty minutes._

_To: My Shittykawa_

i know you won't see this anymore

can't wait to see you :)

rule the court out there, baby. just like how you always do.

i believe in you, my captain.

i love you, tooru.

He hears a knock on the other side of the door. Kageyama's head pops out from the door.

"Iwaizumi-san, the coaches are calling us already. It's about time." The younger informs him, still standing in the door frame.

"Have you finished doing warm ups already?" He asks, picking up the bottles and wrappers the national team just left in every corner of the waiting room.

"The others are already starting to. The coach just asked me a favor to come get you." Kageyama says, making his way inside.

Iwaizumi waves Kageyama off instantly as soon as Kageyama crouches down to help him clean the mess they made. He wouldn't deny it made him a bit happy though.

"Go back there and tell coach I'll be finished here in a minute." Iwaizumi says, throwing some of the trash in the nearest trash can. "Start your warm ups, too. You're one of the players who need that the most."

Kageyama nods and bows at him after. He earned a tap on the shoulder from Iwaizumi. If the others witnessed that, they would go feral and line up in front of Iwaizumi, so they could receive theirs, too.

"I'll be going first then, Iwaizumi-san." The younger states then walks out of the room already.

Iwaizumi stares at the door with a slight smile on his face, muttering, _"You have grown so much, too, Tobio."_

When Iwaizumi is finally satisfied, he immediately puts his phone inside his pocket, and pulls out something from his bag.

A small, square, navy blue box.

He admires it for quite some time before putting it in the other side of his pocket carefully.

\----

_Match start._

Iwaizumi shifts in his seat, sweaty hands running over the rough fabric of his pants. The national team stares at him as he does the same thing, but at the other side of the net and not at them. It's been a year since Iwaizumi became their athlete trainer, and everyone swears they can bet on their lives and say they have never seen Iwaizumi like that. This is the first time. 

On the other side, there stands Oikawa, sporting a blue uniform which in Iwaizumi's opinion, suits Oikawa more than he imagined it would. Calming colors such as the kind of green they used to wear in Aoba Johsai, and this shade of blue Oikawa's wearing right now look like they were made for him to put on. 

Suddenly, Iwaizumi couldn't picture Oikawa anymore wearing intense colors such as red.

 _Blue._ Oikawa is meant to wear blue.

"Are you okay, Iwaizumi?" Ushijima concernedly asks, pulling him off from his trance. "You're turning pale."

"Yeah, I am. Don't worry about me." He assures him, not tearing his gaze away from Oikawa. 

Oikawa _finally_ turns to their side. Iwaizumi feels like his heart will jump out from his rib cage any time soon. Clenching his fists until they turn white, Iwaizumi breathes heavily as he waits for Oikawa to spot where he is seated. _Fuck, fuck, come on, Tooru. Look at me already,_ he mumbles to himself repeatedly. Bokuto hits his back a little harshly to help him calm down.

"Seriously, Iwaizumi. Calm down." Bokuto advises, his hand still smacking his back. If only he's in the right headspace, Iwaizumi would counter and punch him on the arm. Bokuto, one of the top five aces in Japan is hitting his back like he's hitting a volleyball ball. 

"You look more nervous than us, and you're not even playing!" Hinata states the obvious, jumping in his place as a part of his usual routine before a game.

And the moment Oikawa's brown eyes found Iwaizumi's green ones, Oikawa waved at him right away while smiling. Iwaizumi swallows whatever the fuck it is that's starting to form on his throat. He tries his best to smile at him smugly, the kind of smile he knows that will rile up Oikawa 

Word: try.

He tried. Really. He tried, but he failed. Iwaizumi broke out into a genuine smile in a matter of seconds, a tear falling from his right eye. It wasn't just any smile, it was an all teeth smile, a grin _—_ something Iwaizumi has forgotten the feeling of. He's not entirely sure when was the last time that kind of smile appeared on his face. More or less eight years ago, probably. 

The shock on Oikawa's face was gone before Iwaizumi could notice it. Soon enough, Oikawa's face mirrored Iwaizumi's _—_ eyes sparkling, a genuine smile on his lips, tears streaming down his face. It took Iwaizumi all of his willpower for him not to rush to the opponent's side when Oikawa couldn't stop himself from crying. After he calmed down, Oikawa assured Iwaizumi by flashing a smile towards his way again before lining up with his teammates. 

The announcer starts to introduce Argentina. 

"The biggest topic coming into this game has to be Argentina's starting setter Oikaw Tooru." The announcer says. "Born in Japan. He followed his mentor, coach Blanco to Argentina after graduation, and eventually became a naturalized Argentinian citizen."

Oikawa Tooru has come _that_ far. From the sidelines, Iwaizumi watches Oikawa as he looks around the arena, casually waving at the audience and at the camera. And just like earlier, Oikawa meets Iwaizumi's eyes that have never left him since setting foot inside the arena. 

Oikawa really didn't have to say or mouth something to him. The way he looked at him was enough for Iwaizumi.

It says, "I'm here now. Both of us are home."

"Oikawa was virtually unknown as a player during his school years in Japan, having never made it to a national tournament in either middle school or high school." Iwaizumi's train of thought was cut off when he heard Oikawa's name being mentioned by one of the announcers.

Iwaizumi shakes his head, smirking. If this was eight years ago, Oikawa would've made a fuss over the announcer's commentary, and he, including Makki and Mattsun would have to deal with his whining all day.

But, it's not. Now, Iwaizumi couldn't even see a frown on Oikawa. 

Besides, who the fuck cares about nationals? What matters the most is the present. Today. Now. He's already here. Oikawa Tooru is now standing on a much bigger stage than nationals. 

The game starts, and Iwaizumi can't even look at the Japan national team. His whole attention is focused on Oikawa only. To be honest, he can feel the others who are currently benched glancing at him. Maybe judging him, too.

"It wouldn't hurt to look at YOUR national team, too, you know." Atsumu reminds him, emphasizing the 'your'. Hoshiumi, who's beside him, nods vigorously.

"I mean, I know sometimes he's kind of stupid," Aran says, pointing at Atsumu. The latter glares at him, but Aran laughs it off. "But I agree with him though"

Iwaizumi did what he was told and focused on HIS national team. However, when he catches sight of Oikawa holding a ball as he walks to the backcourt, he forgets about HIS national team's existence once again. It's Oikawa's turn to serve.

Oikawa stands on the backcourt, spinning the ball in his hands _—_ a habit of before serving. His serves in high school were already powerful to the point that it struck fear into their opponents. It's like everyone hated his serves, and no one liked to receive those back then, so Iwaizumi wonders how strong has Oikawa gotten now?

"And that is a service ace from Oikawa Tooru right there!" The announcer commented even before Iwaizumi could react to it.

"What the hell was that?" He hears Komori ask. Iwaizumi doesn't answer, he's not sure if the question was directed to him or Komori was just talking to himself. As if he knows what to answer, anyway. Even Iwaizumi doesn't have any idea what just happened.

He's gotten stronger and practiced real hard, that's for sure.

Iwaizumi feels something bubbling inside him. Astonishment, perhaps. 

It's still Oikawa's serve, and this time Iwaizumi makes sure to watch him closely. 

Another service ace.

Iwaizumi, at this point, stops himself from shouting a loud "YES!", and it's killing him. He conceals the scream that wants to be heard by coughing instead. Ushijima offers him a water bottle, and he takes it immediately, almost finishing the whole bottle. The whole team laughs at his misery.

"Wow, would you look at that! Another service ace from Oikawa Tooru! This is already the third!" 

Will it be a surprise to him if he ends up having all of his veins popped from attempting to keep himself from howling? Probably not. God, Iwaizumi just wants to cheer on Oikawa and yell as loud as he can that he's doing amazing.

Fuck patriotism. 

Not to be a bad boyfriend, but Iwaizumi puts his hand together, praying that Oikawa misses the serve or at least let someone from the Japan national team receive it. If Oikawa gets another service ace, Iwaizumi knows _—_

"FUCK YES!" Shame is the last thing Iwaizumi could care about when another service ace from Oikawa occurred. He was already standing, both of his arms in the air and smiling widely while looking at Oikawa whose mouth is hanging open as wide as his smile.

The arena remains quiet, but as of the moment the humiliation hasn't rushed in. Yet. He will deal with the embarrassment later. Giving Oikawa a two thumbs up, Iwaizumi finally sits down again.

"Maybe if you used that energy in cheering OUR national team on." Hoshiumi teases him, laughing loudly with his head tipped back. 

"Then maybe you won't end up feeling humiliated as fuck later." Atsumu adds.

This time, he completely disregards the Japan national team for Oikawa. He can't risk looking at anyone else anymore. It's okay, they would understand, he comforts himself. 

Based on Iwaizumi's observations, there's something new about Oikawa, yet he couldn't quite put a finger on it. His serves, sure. It really is different compared to high school _—_ they're now way stronger, more intense. Even Ushijima was in shock the first time he saw it, deeming that Oikawa's serves are more powerful than his now. That's how strong he's gotten.

The way he tosses the ball? Maybe. But, Oikawa's always been an amazing setter. In middle school and high school, Oikawa always managed to open up the path for his spikers. He used to say that Kageyama's tosses are better than his before, but Oikawa's amazing in his own way. His tosses were always on point, he always made sure to toss the ball to his spikers just the way they liked it.

The way he communicates with his teammates? Because he's now speaking a different language? But, Oikawa's also always been good when it comes to communicating with them back then, too. Oikawa was a good team member and captain, he was able to get everyone out of their shells, using their potentials for the whole team's gain.

Iwaizumi continues to think about it, but doesn't take his gaze off away from his boyfriend. This is important, he must find it out. The Oikawa Tooru that is in front of Iwaizumi is still like the Oikawa Tooru eight years ago. Eager. Passionate. Well driven.

Yet, it also feels like he isn't the Oikawa Tooru eight years ago. 

After how many minutes of wondering, Iwaizumi finds the answer to his question.

Oikawa _is_ smiling. No, it isn't that overweening, vain smile of his he had during high school matches that would make people dislike and fear him at first sight. It is a true, sincere smile _—_ already nearing the kind of smile he gives Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi tries to observe him more. There's something else aside from that.

"Oikawa has changed a bit, don't you think so?" Ushijima opens up the topic. _"So, I wasn't just imagining it."_ , he whispers.

He sits up straight, crossing his arms. "You think so, too?"

"Yeah. I thought it was just me, but your expression says I'm not alone."

Iwaizumi looks at Ushijima for a few seconds before fixating again on Oikawa. "You already know what it is?"

Ushijima hums in response, but doesn't say anything afterwards. He likes Iwaizumi to discover it all by himself. This change of Oikawa would most likely make Iwaizumi blissful once he finds out what exactly it is.

\----

_Second set._

In the middle of the second set, that's when Iwaizumi slowly figures it out.

This is still the same eager, passionate and well driven Oikawa eight years ago. His love for the sport is still as deep as before. It will probably never change because for Iwaizumi, Oikawa is, in his own words, "A real troublesome guy."

But, as the game progresses, Iwaizumi can guarantee 100% that this isn't also the same Oikawa. And the smile that hasn't left Oikawa's lips since the beginning of the match could attest to it.

Oikawa Tooru _is_ having fun. He never had that kind of expression when they were playing during middle school and high school. And indeed, Iwaizumi is more than pleased seeing it. It takes him back to the six-year old Oikawa who just discovered volleyball and enjoyed every single thing about it.

His eyes that used to be vengeful, full of jealousy and bitterness are now brimming with nothing but enjoyment. 

The smile painted on his face is so genuine, that even Iwaizumi couldn't believe is there _—_ nothing like the conceited, cocky smile he had in order to bury his anxiety and insecurity inside him.

The irritation every time an opponent scores is replaced by a visage that clearly says, _"You have changed as well. It's nice to see."_

This Oikawa he's watching now is the same as the young Oikawa who enthusiastically says every now and then, _"Volleyball is fun!"_ because at some point of his life, Oikawa forgot the feeling of it. It took him years to recall what it truly felt.

Iwaizumi, with all of these thoughts, could burst into tears while watching Oikawa. He's seeing the young Oikawa again who enjoyed volleyball solely because he loves it before he got tainted by his own insecurity and fear. 

If before, Oikawa mostly stood on court to prove something by defeating everyone.

Now, he's standing here to win AND have fun.

Oikawa Tooru has grown so much. He fought tooth and nail to stand where he is now. 

\----

_Third set._

Japan took the second set. It's now the third set.

Iwaizumi's eyes follow Oikawa when they walk towards the bench since they called for a time out. The brown haired senses it, so he turns to Iwaizumi just to wink at him. Rolling his eyes, Iwaizumi gestures for Oikawa to listen to his coach's instructions.

Of course, Oikawa being Oikawa, sends an air kiss to his way first before turning his back at him. Iwaizumi feels his blood rush straight to his face. Thank God Oikawa isn't facing him anymore because he wouldn't let Iwaizumi live if he saw his face turned red.

"Oikawa-san is so strong now!" Hinata announces, shooting Iwaizumi a look. 

Kageyama murmurs as quiet as he could. "He's always been strong, though, but yeah, he's stronger now."

No one seems to have heard that except for Iwaizumi. He snickers, making the younger squint at him. Right. Kageyama has always admired Oikawa. Even after all these years, and even if he's now part of the Japan national team, he still thinks very highly of Oikawa. An inspiration. 

"Can you imagine yourself playing against Oikawa-san?" Gao asks him. 

"No, not at all."

The sound of the buzzer echoes in the arena, notifying that the game is going to continue again.

"LET'S WIN THIS!" The team shouts all together. 

Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa only to find out that he's already doing the same thing. He mouths, _"Rule the court."_ Oikawa nods and runs back to the court like a child who just received a toy he wants to own on Christmas. 

While watching, Gao's question comes back to him.

_"Can you imagine yourself playing against Oikawa-san?"_

He doesn't. The thought of him standing on the different side of the court as Oikawa irks him _—_ it's now completely pushed out from his mind. 

Out of instinct, Iwaizumi's right hand hit his leg when Oikawa managed to set a perfect toss to his wing spiker. Iwaizumi, after all, is the first one who experienced Oikawa's tosses out of all people. That's something he is going to boast about for the rest of his life. 

Iwaizumi couldn't imagine himself playing against Oikawa, but he also couldn't imagine himself donning Argentina's blue uniform. The only color he would love to wear is red, the color he believed was meant for him before deciding to walk on a different path.

When Oikawa confessed to him that he's totally determined to play for Argentina instead of Japan, Iwaizumi already had his doubts, but brushed them off. Unlike Oikawa, Iwaizumi isn't that much of a risk taker. He applauds Oikawa for that, though. As someone who also experienced living in a place far away from home, Iwaizumi knows how difficult it could be. However, Oikawa chose to brave it out.

Oikawa sets a perfect toss again, resulting in his spiker blasting through the Japan national team's block. Iwaizumi knows first hand what it's like to have a ball perfectly tossed to you by Oikawa to spike that it breaks through the opponent's wall and have no one from the other side to receive it. 

Iwaizumi is the first person Oikawa has tossed a ball to and also the longest.

"It's better this way." He mumbles, eyes on Oikawa.

The first time Iwaizumi spiked, it was Oikawa who tossed to him. His last time doing it in an official match, it was still Oikawa. 

And Iwaizumi would like to keep it that way.

\----

_Match end._

As soon as the buzzer echoed in the arena, Oikawa's beaming, thrilled brown eyes immediately searched for Iwaizumi's wide, dumbfounded green eyes. And when their eyes met, Iwaizumi found himself choking out a silent sob as Oikawa stared at him, also crying.

Argentina won.

Oikawa won.

"You all did well. Take pride in that fact." The coach tells them as Iwaizumi hands them their towels one by one. 

"Coach is right. You fought well and made everyone here proud." Iwaizumi adds to encourage them. "Start doing your stretching, too."

Iwaizumi glances at the other side to check if the Argentina team is still there. Fortunately, they still are. He would be lying if he says he doesn't want to sprint towards that side to attend to Oikawa's needs instead and envelop him in a warm, tight embrace. 

However, Iwaizumi decided earlier to stay with them until they have to go back to the waiting room as compensation for him not paying attention to the national team. But, God, to not be able to hug and kiss Oikawa when he's already there, a few steps away from him is going to kill him if they stay here longer.

"We fought well? How would you know?" Bokuto asks, bumping his shoulder with his. "You didn't even look at us, Iwaizumi! Thought we didn't notice it, huh?"

Shoving the water bottle in Bokuto's face, he retorts. "What are you saying? I did look at you!" 

"Yeah, you did. For like one time only! During the first set." Atsumu backs up Bokuto, both hands placed on his hips. The others feign despair, playfully shoving Iwaizumi away from them. 

"Also, have you guys forgotten that this man literally celebrated earlier when Oikawa got a service ace?" Yaku reminds them, shaking his head. The whole team erupts into a loud laughter including the coaches as Iwaizumi covers his face using his hands. 

Iwaizumi's screwed. He can already feel the embarrassment.

"He really said I don't give a fuck if my country is playing. I only care about my boyfriend." Sakusa jokes, making everyone laugh louder if that's still possible. Iwaizumi couldn't even remove the hands on his face to the point that Hinata had to remove them for him. 

After a few minutes of teasing from the national team and Iwaizumi begging them to already stop, the coach stops them to have a brief meeting before going back to their waiting room. Everyone listens attentively except Iwaizumi whose mind is full of Oikawa and _"End this already. I want to be with my boyfriend. already Please. Please."_

Iwaizumi lowers his head, side-eyeing the side of Argentina again. Oikawa's still there, and he's being surrounded by a bunch of reporters. From the not so subtle actions and reactions (that Iwaizumi has mastered to understand after being with Oikawa for a long time) of the women reporters, Oikawa's still the same _—_ he can still make his way through people's hearts with just a single smile. _"Still the same person who thrives on attention, I see."_ Iwaizumi thinks.

Putting his hand inside the pocket, he feels that small, square box. He holds onto it tightly, breathing heavily. All of a sudden, nervousness came rushing into him. 

Kageyama notices Iwaizumi's restlessness first, glancing at the older's right foot he's been continuously and impatiently tapping since the meeting started. Ushijima is the second, seeing how Iwaizumi's fist is clenched inside his pocket and has turned white already. The third is Hyakuzawa, worried at the fact that Iwaizumi's biting his lip harshly to make it bleed a little. Fourth is Aran, he spots the form of the square box in Iwaizumi's pocket when he pulled out his hand. And then, everyone starts noticing it, too.

Hinata secretly looks around the arena, seeking for the familiar face he knows in the crowd. There he is. He bows at the reporters after being interviewed and walks back to where his teammates are.

"Iwaizumi-san, go!" Hinata suddenly shouts, hitting his back out of panic and surprising everyone. 

Iwaizumi jerks from his place, facing Hinata _,_ bewildered. "Huh? Go where?"

"Oikawa-san." Kageyama simply answers. 

Everyone looks at him then points to Oikawa who's about to leave already as he picks up his phone that is placed on the bench.

"Go get him!" They tell him, all of their hands are on him _—_ tapping his shoulder, ruffling his hair, shaking him, pushing him. 

Iwaizumi doesn't need to be told twice. He runs straightaway to Oikawa, heart beating abnormally fast. Along the way, he keeps on muttering an apology to the people he's bumping with. _"Why the fuck does this place feel so large? Why does it look like the distance between the two of us is so far?_ , he asks. Iwaizumi gets the small box in his pocket, hiding it in his palm. 

"Tooru!" He calls his name before Oikawa could step out of the arena. The other was quick to react, body automatically turning to Iwaizumi.

Oikawa dashes to him, wanting to meet Iwaizumi halfway. It's so stupid, they both admit deep inside _—_ how they're both running like their lives depended on it, how the both of them are crying, and how the attention of the rest of the people left inside is now on them, but they couldn't care less. To be in each other's arms is the only thing they could think of. 

Iwaizumi opens up his arms while his right hand is still balled into a fist, prepared to catch Oikawa just in case he crashes himself into Iwaizumi. 

And crash himself into Iwaizumi is what Oikawa did.

Burying his face on Oikawa's neck, Iwaizumi allows himself to cry more. He can feel his polo shirt getting wet as he hears Oikawa choking out sobs, so he runs his hand on the expanse of his back, comforting him even if he, himself is in the same shoes as Oikawa. 

The hug feels so familiar yet so foreign for the both of them.

"I-Iwa-c-" In between his sobs, Oikawa tries to speak. 

"It's okay. Cry if you like. I'm not letting you go until you're done." He assures him, running his hand through his hair slowly—just the way Oikawa loves it. Iwaizumi feels Oikawa softens, his shoulders loosening up. It was enough for Iwaizumi to do the same thing, too. 

Iwaizumi stares at his right hand that is still clenched to hide that small box, opening it up for a while. People who are near them gasp as they see it. Maybe, he wasn't lucky enough today to make the promise of him defeating Oikawa happen, but at least one and the most important promise he made to Oikawa will. 

He immediately closes his hand again when he feels Oikawa trying to break free from his hug. 

"Iwa-chan-"

He doesn't let Oikawa finish what he's going to say by planting his lips on Oikawa's. To say it shocked Oikawa is an understatement because this is Iwaizumi Hajime, a person whose number one pet peeve is public display of affection. Oikawa sees Iwaizumi's eyes are closed and couldn't help himself to smile in between the kiss before closing his eyes, too. 

Fuck the cameras at this point. Iwaizumi doesn't care anymore.

"HOLY SHIT!" They hear the Japan national team shout from across the court. Some people are also hollering, congratulating them as if Iwaizumi already proposed to Oikawa.

When Iwaizumi breaks the kiss, he leaves a kiss on his forehead as well.

And then on his nose.

And then on his lips again. 

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa borderline shrieks, covering his face using the towel. God, they have created such a huge scene. 

Iwaizumi only stares at him, smiling. When Oikawa feels that he isn't as flushed as earlier anymore and is fit again to make fun of Iwaizumi, he removes the towel.

"Didn't you tell me earlier that I'm going to be the first one who will kiss you?" Oikawa teasingly asks him, and Iwaizumi's eyes widen. 

In order to hide his face from Oikawa, Iwaizumi pulls him back into a hug again.

As cliché as it may sound, Iwaizumi feels like the whole world has stopped moving _—_ he feels like no one is there watching this scene unfold in front of their eyes. Just him and Oikawa. 

"Shut up, Tooru. I know you loved it."

Oikawa nods. "Of course. I did."

Silence.

Oikawa tries to break free from Iwaizumi's hug again, but Iwaizumi refuses to, clinging onto Oikawa for dear life. He breathes shakily, hands already sweating as he looks down on his hand again.

"Iwa-chan? Are you okay?"

"I am. It's just...." 

"Why? Is something wrong?" Oikawa asks, worried as he attempts to remove Iwaizumi's strong hold on him to no avail.

Silence.

"Tooru..." Iwaizumi whispers.

"Hajime?"

"Marry me?"

It was a whisper, Oikawa barely heard it. Iwaizumi couldn't hear anything else anymore but his own breathing and heartbeat, and he's panicking because Oikawa hasn't said a word yet. _"What if he doesn't want to marry me yet?" ,"What if he actually doesn't want to get married?" ,"Fuck, fuck. Iwaizumi, you're stupid"_ , his head is starting to spin as negative thoughts come rushing. 

Oikawa manages to get out of Iwaizumi's grip without a word which makes him more uneasy. He couldn't even bring his head up to look at Oikawa when he knows that the latter is looking at him and waiting for him to do the same.

"Hajime. What did you say?"

Iwaizumi gulps, the way he holds the the box is not gentle anymore _—_ Oikawa's worried that Iwaizumi's going to crush it if he continues to hold it like that.

"I asked you, Hajime. What did you say?" Oikawa asks for the second time, gently putting both of his hands on Iwaizumi's cheeks like he's afraid that he's going to break Iwaizumi if he doesn't do it as gently as possible.

"I..." 

Oikawa moves Iwaizumi's head lightly, trying to catch the green eyes that are persistent on looking away from his brown ones. 

"Will you marry me?" Iwaizumi asks hesitantly, eyes finally locking with Oikawa's.

Removing his hands from Iwaizumi's face, he reaches for Iwaizumi's instead and intertwines their fingers. It feels right like this. Iwaizumi likes to think that his hand is meant to hold Oikawa's. He likes the feeling of it, of how Oikawa's hands perfectly fit into his.

"Of course. You don't even have to ask. I will, Iwa-chan. I will marry you." Oikawa tells him, holding his hands tighter. "I only wanted you to say it in front of my face and not while you're hiding your face from me."

Relief washes over Iwaizumi. He takes the ring and puts it on Oikawa's finger. The both of them admire how it looks like on Oikawa's hand. Just perfect.

"Iwa-chan, it's so pretty." Oikawa tells him, staring at in awe.

"Yeah. Just like you, right?"

Before Iwaizumi could stop himself, he pulled Oikawa for a kiss again. His left hand is on the back of his head while his right hasn't let go of Oikawa's hand where the ring is on. This kiss is softer, more passionate than the kiss they shared earlier. And there it is again, the hollers and cheers from the people surrounding them.

Iwaizumi rests his forehead on Oikawa's, wiping away the tears falling from Oikawa's eyes using his thumb.

"Did I make you proud, Iwa-chan?" He quietly asks.

"You did. You always do, Tooru." 

Oikawa smiles at this, giving Iwaizumi's lips another peck.

"Go and conquer the world, Tooru. I'll be watching you." 

"Let's do it." Oikawa tells him confidently.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" 

"Conquer the world." Oikawa says, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi as he whispers in his ear. "Let's do it together."

Iwaizumi is looking forward to do just that with Oikawa. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached this point, congrats you made it and became patient with this self-indulgent au lol. I might post a bonus next time though hehe.
> 
> Mhmmm comments and kudos perhaps if you enjoyed it? ;___;  
> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
